


睡粉睡到大明星-第六章

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: sakjasfloho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 111





	睡粉睡到大明星-第六章

第六章

路时楠都还记得那天，因为拿了业内最权威的音曲奖，当晚团队私下举行的庆功宴上，路时楠喝的伶仃大醉，昏昏沉沉，总觉得一直有人抱着自己不知道去哪里，待到路时楠稍有意识过来，就感觉被人压在身下，嘴巴被什么撬开了，嘴里一直有个东西顶进来舔.弄，路时楠微微眯开眼，便看到了队友放大的俊脸正紧贴着自己，双手被他紧抓按到头顶，下身还感觉队友硬的笔直的东西在自己大.腿.根.上乱窜。  
轰的一声，路时楠一瞬间就清醒了，挣扎着别开头喘着气吼道：“祁航你疯了？草.尼.玛你在干嘛？妈.的，快从我身上滚下去！”  
在路时楠身上居高临下的祁航这时候顿了顿，但似乎是因为喝醉了意识迷离，眼中的情.欲一览无余，没理路时楠的谩骂，转而低头往路时楠的脖颈处舔.吻。  
路时楠立刻炸毛了，他感觉自己被调戏了。  
妈.的，从来都是老子调戏别人的份，这个傻.逼祁航不知道发什么疯，平时都是温文儒雅的一个人，怎么现在看着那么恐怖，好像要把老子吃了似得，路时楠心一狠，用脚踢了祁航的重要部位，然后挣脱开来。  
“草，你特么看清楚老子是谁？”路时楠大声吼，试图想让祁航清醒过来，妈.的，祁航那玩意怎么那么硬.挺.粗.壮，踢一下路时楠脚趾都发疼。  
但事实上是祁航更疼，他吃痛的用手捂住自己的裆部，脸带着一丝委屈的神情望向路时楠。  
妈.的，这货还跟自己装可怜了。  
路时楠理了理自己不知道什么时候被扯开的衬衫，一边扣纽扣一边骂，“祁航你有种，喝醉了居然把老子当女人使？操.你.大.爷的，老.子就没这么憋屈过，快点清醒过来给老.子赔不是！”  
也不怪路时楠说话难听，哪个直男被这么弄也会犯恶心，还好是发小，生活了十多年的人，不然路时楠肯定要杀了他。  
“不是把你当女人。”祁航突然不紧不慢的悠悠说了句，声音带着一种不满足的沙哑。  
“啊？不把我当女人你刚刚是在做健身操啊？”路时楠看神经病似得眼神瞅了祁航一眼，冷不丁道。  
祁航：“我是喜欢你，楠哥。”  
路时楠：“……”  
祁航确实比路时楠还小两岁，但因从小是学霸连跳两级，初中就成功跟路时楠混在一起了。  
祁航这小子确实为路时楠努力过很多，放弃过很多，挣扎过很多，也拼过很多，不然也不会让一个随随便便能进清华的学子，最终去了音乐学院，但路时楠都把这些认为是热血兄弟情，为了兄弟两肋插刀这种都不在话下，所以也没深究。  
只是冷不丁，这个被路时楠当了十多年的兄弟，突然说喜欢自己，路时楠着实吓了一跳，身体僵硬了一会，刚想问你说的喜欢是兄弟的喜欢还是什么的时候，祁航又突然说了一段话：“楠哥我喜欢你十年了，一开始我也认为只是兄弟间的情谊，我从小就特别粘着你，你有时候嫌我烦，打我骂我其实我都特别开心，因为你理我，后来我第一次梦.遗，是梦见你的裸.体，我压在你身上看见你高.潮的样子。那时候我就知道我完了，我也挣扎过，我知道这样不对，可就是控制不住，我偷亲过你好多次，只是你都没发现，但是这次，对不起，我也喝多了，没忍住……”  
听完祁航真情实感的话语，路时楠倒是冷静了，也是，如果只是兄弟的喜欢，怎么会亲自己，路时楠冷笑，“你怎么就不继续忍呢？你知道我听完什么感觉吗？”  
祁航这时候才敢微微抬起眼眸，看向路时楠，然后得到了路时楠最终的审判，他吐出了两个字，“恶心。”  
把祁航的心瞬间打入了深渊，浑浑噩噩一般，虽然之前就能猜到结局，可是真的听到这句话的时候，还是心痛的要命，只可惜路时楠从来都是有什么说什么的人，不会委婉的拒绝，自己也不正是喜欢路时楠这点吗？  
祁航突然自嘲的笑了下，路时楠看他没啥反应只是笑了下，就站了起来，然后发现自己裤拉链居然也被拉开了，妈.的，这个禽.兽。  
匆匆拉上裤链准备再继续训斥祁航，不料却被祁航像疯狗一样一个箭步推到墙上，被抵在墙上的路时楠气炸了，破口大骂，只可惜骂了没两句嘴巴就被祁航堵住。  
“唔……唔！”想不到祁航这般野蛮，嘴巴被毫无章法的一顿乱亲，路时楠气的用蛮力挣脱祁航的环扣，一拳挥在他脸上，然后反手把祁航压在身下，“你.大.爷的，祁航，我都说了恶心你还来，草！”  
路时楠说完还想再打祁航一拳以泄心头之恨，可是低头却看到祁航居然……哭了。  
那还是路时楠第一次见祁航哭，别说这个扑克脸一哭起来居然有点我见犹怜，秉着多年感情，再加上祁航还要靠脸吃饭，最终路时楠挥在半空的手垂了下来。  
从祁航身上站起来，整理了下衣服，丢下一句话，然后毫不犹豫的推门而出。  
“在你冷静下来之前，我们不要见面了。”  
听着路时楠这句话，祁航撑起身子靠着墙壁坐到地上，嘴角扯出一丝不带感情的冷笑，“楠哥……你躲不掉我的。”  
事实证明，路时楠确实躲不掉祁航，第二天祁航就像没事人一样找他编曲写歌，那风轻云淡的脸，害的路时楠怀疑昨天是不是自己做了梦。  
但这个想法很快就打破了，在路时楠坐在工作室电脑椅上，闭眼冥想作词之际，毫无防备的被刚刚还一本正经的祁航亲了下脸颊，路时楠睁开眼瞬间恼羞成怒，妈.的，这日子没法过了！  
就是在这种艰难的情形下，路时楠去求破天荒说要拍电视剧的表哥闻书，让他给自己走个后门，表哥财大气粗并且宠弟，没想多久就答应了，于是音乐才子的演戏生涯就此开始。

混进组的路时楠此时言笑晏晏的看着自家表哥说：“哥，你怎么来了？是有事吗？”对着倚在门口的闻书，路时楠表示不解，不是他说让自己在组里别跟他打招呼的吗？怎么他自己却找过来。  
“路过，就看到你在大声嚷嚷，管管你怎么了？”  
“嘿嘿当然不会怎么样！哥你爱管就管！”路时楠讨好道，刚想问要不要进来坐坐，闻书却径自离开了，连招呼都没打，真是莫名其妙！

次日《深渊》正式开拍，第一场戏就是游雨被昔日兄弟顾渊陷害堕入深渊，因为这场需要大量3D特效，所以只能在绿布场景中完成，开拍还有一小段时间，贺桢林跟路时楠在化妆间开始对戏。  
两人这才算是第一次碰头，以前都是从其他地方听说过对方事迹，但都因为不感兴趣，并没有过多深入。  
不过贺桢林很快就发现路时楠根本不会演戏，入戏艰难，台词生疏，真的不知道是怎么混进来的，按理说闻书应该对演员也十分挑剔，那天还说游雨非自己莫属，难道其他演员都不挑的吗？虽然这么想有点自大了。  
当然他只敢在心里默默想，表面还是客客气气跟路时楠对了一遍又一遍剧本。  
“草，这顾渊真是阴狠，要是我早就把他杀了，游雨也太善良了吧！？”  
“……你不会才看的剧本吧？”  
“对啊，我比较喜欢现场发挥，嘿嘿。”路时楠对着贺桢林露齿一笑。  
贺桢林彻底服了，不过作为敬业的演员，贺桢林还是简单教了些技巧给路时楠，好在路时楠也挺好学，对了几遍也渐入佳境。  
待到两人都觉得可以上战场的时候，正好导演也喊人开拍了，刚出化妆间就看到闻书坐在导演旁边拿着剧本在看，还戴着一副金丝眼镜！昨天都没看闻书戴眼镜，发现戴着眼镜闻书好像斯文败类，更符合他心中所幻想的书无痕，不禁多看了闻书几眼。  
闻书发现了贺桢林的目光，微微抬起头，眼含笑意对着贺桢林点了点头，贺桢林瞬间内心炸开了，心花怒放，但表面却还是一如往常的优雅冷淡，顿了顿把头瞥开了没去看闻书。  
闻书知道他妆前妆后确实不同，也不觉奇怪，就嘴角浮起一抹意味不明的笑。  
因为对过戏，这场戏除了些配角以及路时楠眼神不太到位卡过几次，其他倒是安全过关。  
中场休息的时候，贺桢林习惯看下一场戏的台词，路时楠因为剧组也没熟人，唯一熟人他表哥警告过不准搭腔，就看着贺桢林还有些“交情”，毕竟刚刚两人经历过生死一战呢！  
于是就跑到贺桢林跟前骚扰他，“雨兄，为何看的如此认真？休息时间不放松放松？走走走，我请你喝奶茶去？”  
“我待会还有场戏，怕发挥不好，还是多看看吧。”贺桢林慢条斯理道，对路时楠戏外还叫自己为雨兄颇为腹诽，便也没跟他搭腔。  
“我的天，你可别谦虚了，我听我的小助理说过，你似乎还是书无痕的死忠铁粉？你应该不用看就能背的滚瓜烂熟了吧？”  
“我……”贺桢林想解释，就按蔡莱公关说词那样说是他的小助理切错号，可惜圈内人都懂这只是应急公关，基本都信了贺桢林是书无痕的铁粉，不信也得信。  
正当路时楠看着贺桢林欲言又止的模样，想再去逗乐他时，手机响了起来，路时楠一看到来电人是祁航，脸色一变，就直接挂了，可挂没一会又打了进来，忍无可忍，接起来就一顿臭骂，“你麻.痹，我说过几次了？我在拍戏你别打电话过来好吗？”  
祁航：“楠哥，我来探班的，你出来还是我进去找你？”  
路时楠：“……”


End file.
